Who to Trust
by kwebba
Summary: Dickie witnesses something and needs to tell someone. Dickie POV. Thanks for the title Future Cop!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my third fan fiction. Please review. Even if it's a bad review, just review. Oh and if you can think of a title for this let me know please! Dickie's POV 

My parents' divorce is ruining my life. Before we left with my mom to live with Grandma, my life was awesome. I had loving parents and awesome sisters. Well, my parents' rarely speak to each other and my sisters and I aren't as close anymore. I just wish things could go back to the way they were. I want Greg out of the house and my dad back in. Greg, my mom's new boyfriend, practically lives here now. Every time I see them hug or kiss or even make eye contact, I just want to go on a rampage. And he's not as good of a person as my mom says he is. One day, last week, I saw him in Lizzie's room. She kept telling him to get out, but he wouldn't listen. Then I saw her touch her. I wanted to go in there, but he's so muscular. I don't want to mess with him. And he has complete control over my mom. She believes everything he tells her. I want to tell my dad about him but Lizzie told me not to. She's way too embarrassed and I'm way to loyal to her. But she never told me I couldn't tell Olivia….

A/N: It's short. I know. Please Review. I don't care if it's a bad review. I want to know what everyone thinks


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy! (and review)**

Olivia is like our second mom. She's so cool. But back to the subject… I need to tell someone. I can't let this go on any longer. I won't let her get hurt. Okay, after school I'm going to go to the precinct to talk to Olivia. If I tell my dad, he'll go crazy. So it's settled, at 3:15, when school gets out, I'm going to the 1-6.

3:15, the best part of the day, (most of the time) came around fast. I was walking to my locker when my science teacher, Mr. Peerenboom, called my name. I slowly turned around and walked up to him.

"You have homework club tonight," he reminds me.

"I can't stay," I say calmly.

"What's your excuse this time?"

"I need to go talk to my dad."

"Oh yeah? Is this more important than getting all your late homework in," he says angrily. I squint at him.

"Actually, it is. And I don't have to tell you anything."

"I think you do."

"How about this? I'll call Olivia, the one I'm really going to talk to and she'll tell you I have to go"

"Fine." I walk into his room and dial Olivia's cell phone number. I have no idea why I mesmerized it. After two rings, she picks up.

"Benson," she answers.

"Olivia?"

"Dickie? What's up?"

"I really need to talk to you but Mr. Peerenboom won't let me out of homework club."

"Dickie, you need to get your late homework in."

"How do you know I have missing work?"

"Why else would you be in homework club?"

"Olivia, this is really important." I think she heard the seriousness in my voice. "Will you tell him I have to go?"

"Yeah." I hand Mr. Peerenboom the phone.

"Hello," he says.

"Mr. Peerenboom, this is Detective Benson, Special Victims Unit. I need to talk to Dickie down here at the precinct regarding a police matter. So he needs to get out of homework club."

"You expect me to believe that you're a detective?"

"This teacher is a real asshole," I think to myself. I just remembered something. I have a newspaper article about my dad and Olivia. I take off my backpack and I grab the article.

"Mr. Peerenboom, that's Detective Olivia Benson and that's Detective Elliot Stabler, my dad." He sighed and told Olivia that I could leave homework club. I started to walk out of the room when his voice stops me.

"Dickie, one more thing. What's so important that you have to talk to a detective?"

"I have to report a crime."

"Why didn't you just tell me that? I would have just let you go." I sigh. I start to leave when he stops me again. "Dickie, what does Special Victim Unit investigate?" Ah, why did you have to ask me this! I really don't want to talk to you about sex crimes.

"Um, sex crimes," I answer quietly.

"Did someone do something to you?"

"No, it didn't happen to me." He finally stops asking questions and I leave. I walk out of the school and start down the street.

**A/N: Hope you like! Remember, I love reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Remember to Review! Short Chapter. 

I wonder how I'm going to tell her. She loves Lizzie like a daughter. Maybe I should be afraid of telling her. Oh my god! I just thought of something. I have basketball practice in fifteen minutes! I don't have time to tell Olivia, I have to get back to school. I hope Mr. Peerenboom doesn't see me. I turn around and walk up the stairs to the school. I hurry to the locker room and change into my uniform. Then I take out my cell phone and call Olivia.

"Benson," she answers.

"Olivia, I have basketball practice. I can't talk to you until later."

"Okay." (pause) "Dickie, how important is this?"

"Very. I gotta go. Bye." I hung up before she could respond and put my phone back in my backpack. Then one of my teammates walks up behind me and pats my back.

"Let's go into the gym," he says.

"Alright."

Practice was extra long because we had a big game coming up. It ended at 6:45. I change into my regular clothes and start walking towards the precinct. Maybe I should call Olivia to see if she's still here. I call and she tells me things are slow and she can talk to me. I also ask her if my dad's around.

"He's working out downstairs. He won't be up for at least a half an hour," she answers. I hang up and walk to the squad room. It took me about two minutes to get up to the squad room. I've been here many times. I love this place. This place is the reason I want to join the NYPD when I'm older. Olivia looks up from her mountain of paperwork and sees me. She gets up and walks to me.

"Hi Dickie."

"Um, can we talk somewhere?"

"Yeah," she says with a concerned look on her face. I follow her to an interrogation room and I sit in the chair facing the two-way mirror. "Okay, so what's so important?" I sigh.

"Greg Larson, my mom's new boyfriend, I want you to arrest him."

"What did he do to you?"

"He… he didn't do anything to me. Lizzie."

"What did he do to Lizzie?"

"He like… touched… her." (pause) "I want him out of our house!"

"How do you know he touched her?"

"I saw him. She begged me not to tell Dad but she never said anything about telling you."

"Stay here," she said as she arose from her chair and walked out of the room. I put my head in my hands and stayed like that until my dad came in with Olivia. He sat down in the chair that Olivia was in.

"Dickie, who the hell hurt Lizzie," he asked. I could tell he was trying to stay calm.

"Mom's new boyfriend, Greg Larson."

"Where does he live?"

"Practically at our house."

**A/N: Bring on the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't know what to say so…I hope you enjoy and review!**

Fifteen minutes later, I was in the backseat of the sedan as Olivia drove to my house with John and Fin driving in the car behind us. Before we left, I heard Dad and Olivia talking about who was driving. Olivia wouldn't let him because he was so mad. She eventually won that battle and we were on our way. We arrived at the house and my dad jumped out of the car and Olivia told him to wait for John and Fin. I slid out of the car and stood next to him. I looked at his fists. They were clenched tightly as he stared at the house.

"Finally," I mumble when John and Fin arrive. They arrived thirty seconds after us but it seemed like forever.

"Elliot," Olivia said. I looked over at them. "Play this one by the book. Don't go crazy."

"I won't," he mutters. The four detectives and I walk up to the house and I open the door. Greg looks at us and stands up.

"Dickie, who are these people," he asks. Then my mom walks out of the kitchen and sees my dad.

"Elliot," she says shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"This is Elliot," Greg asks.

"Where's Lizzie," Dad asks Mom

"Upstairs. In her room," Mom answers with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Dickie, go take Olivia to Lizzie's room," Dad says to me. I nod and walk upstairs.

"What is going on here," Mom asks Dad now with annoyance in her voice. I don't think he answered until we got back. While we were upstairs, Olivia asked Lizzie about Greg. She cried and told us everything.

"He raped you," I ask. I was totally shocked when she said that and by the look on her face, so was Olivia.

"Lizzie, will you testify against him," Olivia asks. Lizzie slowly nods and we walked downstairs. Olivia tells me to take Lizzie to the car and she pulls my dad aside to tell him the new information. I look back at Dad. He looks like a mad man. But I remember him Olivia saying that he had to stay under control or it could cost him his job. I put her in the car and walk back up to the house.

"Greg Larson, you're under arrest for rape. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court," Dad said calmly. While Dad was reading him his rights, he was yelling and denying everything. Dad pushed him out of the house and he almost fell down the stairs. I started to follow when my mom grabbed my arm. At that moment, Dad turned around and saw Mom slap me. Dad gave Greg to Olivia and jogged up to my mom who was still holding my arm tightly. He grabbed her arms.

"Don't touch my son," Dad said angrily.

**A/N: One more chapter. Nothing special happens though. But whatever! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last Chapter! **

Six months later….

Things are good now. Greg is in jail, Dad and Olivia are together and Lizzie and I live with them. I'm glad Olivia listened to me that day. If she hadn't, Greg wouldn't be in jail and my mom would constantly abuse me. She abused me long before that day. Actually, ever since she left Dad, she's hated me. She days I remind her of him. I told my Dad that and he arrested her too. I feel bad send my mom to jail but she wasn't a mom since she left Dad. Also, my sisters' and I are closer, especially Lizzie and I. At first she didn't like that fact that I told Olivia but she was glad I did. I'm glad I did too.

**A/N: All done! Ok, for those who are reading my "Kidnapped", I will update soon. And I want to write another fan fiction so give me some ideas please. I'm not very good at making plots. Thanks! **


End file.
